


【佳鹤】不要挑战门禁（pwp一发完）

by yaoezi



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi
Summary: 有点雷，有点泥，一个脾气不是很好的佳哥和一个虽骚但乖的鹤鹤含有自慰，dub-con，失禁，oral creampie等情节，建议考虑好再下拉





	【佳鹤】不要挑战门禁（pwp一发完）

完蛋，这下是真完了。高天鹤看着滴滴打车显示的排队63位，约等待42分钟，回不去了。

十一点五十五，马佳的电话准时打过来：“鹤儿，走哪了？”门禁是十二点，俩人家在南三环，他现在在工体，能回得去除非坐直升机。

“快……快了”他刚要发挥自己第四出品人的口才，被个小孩从后边搂住：“鹤哥你回去嘛，都等……”他眼疾手快捂住了他的嘴，生怕他喊出一句大家一起来——

“是蔡蔡，他喝得有点多，我早准备回去了一直没车……”马佳几乎可以想象高天鹤在那边陪着笑脸，他开了免提把手机放在茶几上，起身已经要找钥匙了，“别骗鬼了，不到一分钟前滴滴刚给我发的消息。”

“站那别动。”他给高天鹤撂了最后一句话。

沉默，长久的沉默。

“喝了多少？”马佳问。这是今天晚上他第一次开口，坐在后座的高天鹤看不见他表情，但可想而知脸大约比鞋拔子还长。

“没……没多少，”高天鹤脖子缩着，活像只鹌鹑：“就几杯调的。”他真没撒谎，也就是这几杯调的里面有两杯五六十度的……而已。

之后又是长久的沉默，高天鹤几次想解释都找不着词儿，正如马佳想骂人又不知道先吐哪句，他气和他们高天鹤出来胡闹，气他瞒着自己，气他不按点回去。

最气还是气自己，一大男人怎么这么患得患失，斤斤计较，不怪野马太野，怪自己家里没有草原。

北京的五月份，天还没有特别热，正是高天鹤最好招摇的季节，浅色裤子很薄，紧裹着腿，没耳洞但戴了磁吸耳钉，还洒了一身的广藿香，混了点烟酒气。

他今天穿得骚包过分，白色丝绸衬衣顺着身体曲线流下来，后背开叉，只覆了一层透明的纱。秉承着衣服比人贵的原则，高天鹤悄没声息地解扣子，一会儿马佳动起气再撕了就麻烦了。

其实他完全没有钓人什么的意思，纯粹就是精致惯了，只要是归于“要见人”的活动，都会按场合好好打扮。他敞着衣襟，指尖小心地勾着乳贴的边缘扯下来，另一片也揭了之后，把两个胶面仔细对在一起粘住。

这时候了还穷讲究……他也挺服自己。乳尖接触空气的时候就颤巍巍立起来了，酒精让胸口有点麻酥酥的胀痛，他自己揉了两下，又觉得不对，瞟了一眼后视镜里马佳扎刺儿似的目光，讪讪地收回手。

车很快上了高架，风从大敞的车窗呼呼灌进来，扑在他酡红的脸上。高天鹤被吹得几乎要头昏，他按下车窗升降按钮，在咔哒声掩护下解开了自己的皮带扣。

他想得很简单，佳哥生气了那他必须得让他消气，醋债当然要肉偿，他闲着也是窘迫，不如先自己准备一下。  
车里时常备着湿巾润滑剂等五五六六七七八八的东西，平时老觉得，万一让人看见太胡天胡地，现在倒是方便了高天鹤。

修身的裤子有点紧，他褪到大腿根，塌着后腰摸自个儿，又怕马佳看见，又怕他看不见。他是过分传统的那种北方直男，不许他这不许他那，不许他用玩具，不许他玩自己，好像他就是他一个人的所有物，只能被他使用。

操，这么一想还有点爽。酒后的性奴违背主人的意志，修剪圆润的手指插进后穴，一下两根，他已经太熟悉自己的身体，早在马佳之前。自己稳准狠地顶上最能让身体打开的点儿，爽得全然不知身在何处，今夕何夕。

两指剪刀似的撑开紧闭的小穴，酒后各处的粘膜都更加敏感高热，打开身体并不算太费劲。他到底还没忘自己是为人服务，觉得自己差不多了就悄悄拉上裤链，装成一副用心悔改的样子，不止“用心”，他还得用身体悔改呢。

两人都只当马佳不知道，心照不宣。车开进地下车库，高天鹤一双手随便擦了擦，勾上了马佳的脖颈，敲敲打打往下滑，被男人抖肩膀躲开，他也不恼，跳下车往马佳身上挂，带着他的手摸他水淋淋的股缝。

“别以为每回你这样就能翻篇儿！”马佳甩开他，手上沾的湿迹都抹回高天鹤袖管上，背影决绝，骂的倒确实有点伤人：“骚得你。”

他没好气地抽身上了电梯，高天鹤就一直在后面可怜兮兮地跟着，裤子勉强穿上了，衬衫不敢系更不敢敞着，兜着一屁股的水求男人原谅：

“哥……你想怎么着都行哥……别不理我好不好”

他大概也清楚自己错哪儿了，之前飘飘荡荡，花花蝴蝶似的，这不是一时半刻能完全改的，之前一直想找个压得住的他的，马佳倒确实压得住，床上床下都是，只是有点……过犹不及。

公寓门一关，俩人互相揪扯着拍在门板上，高天鹤身上还有酒气，熏蒸成粉红色的一只火烈鸟，衬衫松松垮垮挂在手肘，真像水鸟似的伸长了脖子去吻男朋友。

马佳也没再拒绝，摁着他就反客为主，锁着他的后颈一通激吻，穿的还是他平时在家那件T恤，部队的体能服弹性绝佳，高天鹤揪住领口要给他脱，他放得很开，做1做0并不能影响他的主动与否，该脱衣服的时候比谁都快。

高天鹤不是纸片人那种身材，游泳健身一个不落，但过白的肤色让肌肉显得像白巧克力，胸部饱满得像缀了樱桃的奶油花，奶尖被含在嘴里吮，乳晕周围被暴怒的男人咬得都是牙印，像要吸出奶来似的。

小小的肉粒被又吸又揉，几乎破皮，碰一下都疼得难耐。他托着自己乳肉，虚虚掩着不让马佳再动，“疼啊……”他小声说，撒娇一样嘶嘶抽气。

“现在知道疼了？”马佳恨不得给他全身都嘬出印子，在他奶白的胸膛和小腹上用红印泥盖戳儿，要高天鹤在卖身契上签字画押。

他盯着马佳，从闪着水光的双唇间吐出潮润的酒气，几乎要在他精致的小胡子上结成霜雪，都怪男人目光太冷。

“你到底亲不亲我？”小鹤儿娇嗔，等着男人一步步落入他的陷阱，吻他，原谅他，再狠狠疼爱他。但马佳没亲，他咬住高天鹤的喉结，如虎似豹，总归不似情人：

“你不是就要我操你吗？”

高天鹤气绝于他的不解风情，这就轮到他委屈了，今天算他不对，可我这不是给您赔罪呢吗？也不说好好领情给自己个台阶下。他小声嘀咕：“不是……”

“那我今儿还非得办了。”马佳倒被这无意间的激将法给将了一军，他看着精瘦，实际一身的劲儿，拎着高天鹤后颈甩到床上，床垫里的弹簧也被殃及，像高天鹤似的，弹动几下便噤了声。家暴。高天鹤瘪了瘪嘴，这是家暴。

“我用嘴给你戴行不行……”他咬着那个小小的正方形，试图获得男人的怜悯。喝了酒再被内射，他是真怕自己会发烧。马佳不会不知道这个，但没接他的茬儿，只是点点床沿：

“背对我，趴那。”

这个姿势摆明了是要罚他的意思，像匹母马似的随便他骑。打屁股是免不了的，刚刚趴好，白瓷似的圆屁股被男人狠狠掴了一巴掌，“老实点，别耍花的。”

身后人揉了几下自己的屁股，高天鹤以为他是要进来，把心一横想着进就进吧，反正自己扩张过了也受不了什么伤，结果落下来的责罚实在出乎他预料——

男人宽厚的手掌一下下落在他臀上，噼里啪啦一顿打，高天鹤求饶都来不及，他从没被这么打过屁股， 一时又羞又急，扑腾得让马佳几乎按不住，一手箍着他腰，又把人按趴下狠狠补了几下。

再转过脸的时候高天鹤已经双眼含泪，要滴不滴，上半个脊背爬满了不正常的潮红，轻抚过后颈的时候高天鹤甚至轻颤了一下，他虽然吹了一路风，但体温依旧高的吓人，臀肉更是突突地发着烫，明天能不能沾凳子都成问题。

马佳没再多跟他废话，捞起他就往自己下身贴，甫一进去就听见高天鹤拖长了音调的哀叫，并不是疼痛，阴茎半软不硬可怜兮兮垂着，白浊液体顺着小腹流到双乳间，就刚才那一下，被操射了。

“就你这样还他妈做1？”马佳跟他时间长了，也了解了点圈里的说法，对高天鹤的前男友们难免有些介意，让今天这出一刺激，就全报复在他身上：“不得一边操人一边流水？”

高天鹤也没想到自己被打屁股会如此兴奋，他委屈地侧过头索吻，红艳艳的舌尖搭在丰润的下唇，马佳放开了一只掐着他腰的手，两指捏着那片滑腻如蚌肉的软舌。

他用门牙衔住他的手指，如同下流的口交一样又舔又吸。眼泪却没招没惹地顺着面颊骨碌下来，被他蓄意蹭在马佳的手背上。

他太爱哭了，眼睛热，眼皮薄，一哭马佳就没招儿，放轻了下身的力道：“怎么了？疼了？”

“不是……”他小声说出哭的由头，“你把我插射了都不亲我……”矫情带着故意的勾引，不成样子的丝绸衬衣还挂在臂弯，在白生生的肩膀上勒出一道红痕。

“你他妈来劲了是吗？”马佳简直觉得自己没弄死他就算好的，高天鹤再次被按倒，背上落的那片薄纱随着顶弄上下翻飞，好像被穿透的蝴蝶无力地振翼。

“哥我不敢了……真不敢了……”他被操得狠了就往前爬，又被环着腰捞回来，男人的手臂钢筋似的环着他，每次进入都抵在脆弱处狠狠磨碾。

“你有什么不敢的？”马佳已经半消了气，伏低身子在他耳边数落他，钢钉似的敲进高天鹤混沌一团的脑子。

“我看你他妈就是喜欢这个。”高天鹤一颤，好像被戳到痛处，亦或是戳到爽处。马佳自认看清了身下这只鹌鹑的本质，胆大包天，自作自受，“你就是欠这个。”

小鹤儿被操透了，整个上半身颓在床里，只有屁股高高翘着，吞着男人的阴茎，圆钝的头部把穴口撑开，艳红软肉环着粗壮的柱身，不情愿地把它吃得越发深入。

“哥……哥我不行了，要上厕所……”刚才喝的酒现在开始打击报复，这本不应当，他该好好服侍生气的男朋友，他可怜巴巴地恳求。马佳准许了，抽出来跟在他身后。

浴室灯打开，他偷瞄一眼镜子里面的马佳，当然没敢看自己。一身紧肉油光水滑，如铜似铁，像匹战马。

酒精让他下腹坠痛，咂摸出不同于未消散的前列腺快感的酸胀，男人按他的小腹，又直接又狠厉，膀胱被直接挤压让他不由自主地闷哼，但是充血肿胀的阴茎又让排泄变得格外困难。  
“你倒是放水啊。”马佳贴上来，把着他的阴茎；松软的洞口根本拒绝不了男人的插入，整个腹腔都被撞击得晃荡，淡黄液体被顶得一股股淌出来，末了还是不由得一激灵，后穴也跟着收了收，引得男人低声骂了句脏话。

“看看你现在这个样子。”镜子里的他发胶散了，发丝湿着，狼狈地黏在额头脖颈，像跳线的娃娃；脸红得他不敢多看一眼。

高天鹤爽过一轮，又被他男人牵回来放倒，他有点累了，于是学乖了些，不再玩命瞎作，乖乖把大腿分开自己抱住，手掌恰好卡在膝窝，合不拢的穴口就那么张成一个圆洞，他轻声喊了一句老公。

“就该这样。”马佳挺满意，干得床板都晃，像要把人操上床头，高天鹤只有肩胛贴着被单，眼泪来不及淌过面颊就被吸进柔软的枕头，他倒也没有什么情绪，肉体的欢愉淹没他的口鼻，快感让他几乎窒息。

马佳这时候才把他的磁吸耳钉抿下来，高天鹤耳朵敏感，酒后尤甚， 被这样一舔只剩下求饶的份儿。他偏不，哆哆嗦嗦搂住马佳的脖子， 报复似的含住他的耳朵，吮他已经长回去的耳洞。  
你看，你不也轻狂过嘛，高天鹤委屈巴巴地想。

他喘得急促，柔软的肚腹起起伏伏，倒像是被插得一样，腰上胯上全是刚才背后位时留下的鲜红指痕，明天兴许就会散出青紫，但他不在乎，衣服遮得了的地方都可以是马佳的画纸。

他晶亮润红的穴紧吸着男人的鸡巴，软肉被捅进去又操出来，门户大开的姿势方便马佳观看，他的胯骨撞上高天鹤的圆屁股，拍出清脆的声响，一二三四五，一二……高天鹤再也数不出五以上的数。

马佳抹了一把两人交合处的水儿，之前高天鹤自己推进去的润滑剂被耗得七七八八，现在的液体全是他自己的。他呜咽着求饶又流汁，从眼前乱七八糟的水雾中读出马佳的意思。

骚货。他那个表情分明在说他是个骚货。

马佳是他头一回认栽，现在多容易被他弄哭弄射搞崩溃都是拜他所赐，高天鹤恨恨地想。五感像被泡在温水里剥皮，尽是湿热的快感在拉扯，他抓住马佳的肩膀，汗津津热腾腾，让他放心得脑子发懵。

他自己挺腰迎合了几下，活像随水波往上漾，身体骤然绷得死紧，又泄了一回。这次是前后一起，高潮迭起让高天鹤紧缠住男人的腰痉挛着，仰头急促地喘息，马佳又动了两下，不应期尖锐的刺激让他几乎叫出假声。

持续的插入延长了高潮，高天鹤回神的时候两条腿已经无力地垂在床边，软麻如同在油锅里炸酥了骨头。马佳总算是体谅他，还沾着湿迹的手掌轻轻拍拍他的面颊。

高天鹤立刻会意，坐起来用脸颊磨蹭刚刚插爽了他的那根东西。阴茎还湿着，他乖顺地舔净自己的淫水，张口含住；男人抵着他舌根射精，精液顺着食道流下去，在喉咙里跳，有点儿喇嗓子，不过好在没射在后穴里面。

他邀功似的张开嘴，展示干净的口腔，又把男人龟头上留下的一点白浊舔净，毛茸茸的一头小卷毛靠在马佳身上，蹭了蹭男人紧绷的下腹。

这下马佳总不该生气了，小鹤儿得意洋洋地想。

————————————————————

“下次早点回来，和我说一声。”

“你怎么跟我爸似的……他管得都没你多！”

“那你叫个爸爸我听听？”

直男，死直男。高天鹤在心里骂了好几轮，一开口从善如流：“爸，我今天晚上错了。”然后摁亮手机看一眼时间：“更正，昨天晚上。”没事，他以后要叫爸爸的场合估计多的是，不急着这会儿顶嘴。

“别贫了，睡觉。”讲道理的事儿等到白天再说，现在气消了，先好好睡觉。


End file.
